


For your love I will go far

by tothequickestsilver



Series: Diaz brothers os [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothequickestsilver/pseuds/tothequickestsilver
Summary: Sean has a hard time telling his brother how much he means to him.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz
Series: Diaz brothers os [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738438
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	For your love I will go far

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted without reading it but i hope its somehow sweet :)

Sean has so many things to tell his brother but everything just.. stays inside.

Whenever he can’t find the right words to tell him, he bursts into tears.

But Daniel doesn’t get to see that.

His brother encourages him to dream, while he looks at him….

Fuck, the words are stuck in his throat in front of that kid who asks nothing but to be loved

But Sean doesn’t know how to overcome that,

His throat tightens and his heart beats faster,

while his eyes never leave the little boy.

Sean was never good with words,

especially when he needed to say things that made him vulnerable, in a way.

Things like ‘I love you’.

Or 'I miss you'.

Or 'I can't live without you.'

So instead he uses sort of ...synonyms.

He tells Daniel he loves him by shielding him from Brett on a weekly basis.

He tells Daniel he loves him by asking if he’s okay, when he clearly knows the answer.

He tells Daniel he loves him by saying good morning to him **before** he checks his phone

and by cuddling his tiny body every night, until he falls asleep. Safe, in the creak of his brother's arm

and by getting a drink for Daniel whenever he goes to the fridge, without Daniel even asking

and by listening to Daniel’s awful day without saying a word about the amazing day he had.

Sean hopes the accumulation of all those little things let Daniel know he loves him.

More than anything.

And Sean hopes that Daniel knows this whole runaway thing- the whole escape was a way to say « I can’t live if you’re not by my side. »

By the look of admiration the little boy keeps giving his brother, anyone but Sean could tell that he knows.

He knows what it means.


End file.
